diablofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Prophet of the Lord
Hi there, Prophet of the Lord! Welcome to the , and thank you for your contribution on Malthael! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. We are happy you decided to create an account to make yourself part of the community. Please, take the time and introduce yourself. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the community portal talk page, on the associated with each article, or post a message on User talk:Demise101! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. And take a gander at the Manual of Style for an overview of the type of writing style required in our pages. :And last but not the least, please use the Forums for any kind of discussion regarding the inner workings of this wiki and get an idea of what to do next. It is always a good idea to use the Shoutbox widget to let others know that you're online or even just to say Hi. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! :''- The Diablo Wiki staff'' Re: Malthael Your Malthael edit was mostly reverted for the following reason: *Speculation (speculation that Malthael gains his demon senses through embodying wisdom, speculating that death is a "primordial force," etc.) *Breaking in-universe writing in in-unverse sections. *Inserting false speculation onto otherwise clarified issues (Malthael isn't immune to El'druin, the sword didn't affect him because his cause was deemed to be rightous - this has been been outright stated). *Stating redundant information (Malthael not needing food/nourishment is an aspect every angel shares). *Inserting false information (Malthael is not the only fallen archangel, there's also Izual, and arguably Inarius and Tyrael depending on how you stretch the definition). *Redundant visual description (it's pointless to describe every facet of Malthael's appearence when the images are there). Trivia is meant to be short, to the point, and only used when the information can't/shouldn't go in the article, hence a link to wikipedia's Grim Reaper page. *Use of fan art in the gallery (which is why I removed it from the Imperius page as well). Fan art can only be used in articles when Blizzard has used it (not showcased it), and in the absence of any proof of such use, such images can't be used in canon-based articles.--Hawki (talk) 21:30, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Malthael...again Same issue, but I don't want to have a second posting alignment, so let's get this over with. *Not everything dies in the setting, at least not permenantly - demons respawn, some nephalem have become spirits, angels may have a respawn ability, titans may be immortal too, etc. And even if everything did die in the setting, what does that even mean? Resurrection doesn't exist in the real world, does that mean death is a primordial force too? Is it a primordial force in every piece of fiction where there's no immortality? What the heck is a primordial force? I suspect it's a made-up term, and regardless, you've offered no proof bar your own extrapolation that such a thing exists in the setting. Either provide a canon source that states "death is a primordial force" or drop it. *It does hurt to constantly reference other forms of media IMO - the whole "x is similar to y" can stretch on ad infinitum, so if you're doing "x is similar to y," there either be a damn close similarity, or reasonable inference (e.g. another Blizzard franchise). IMO, the similarity you cite is too generic to include. If you can get a higher admin to agree with you (e.g. Tephra), then I'll let it slide. We're all part of the pecking order. *Um, many angels have fallen from grace - the ones I mentioned above, and the numerous ones you fight in act 4 of d3, not to mention the Reaper angels in RoS. What counts as a "fallen" angel is kinda up for debate, but regardless, Malthael isn't unique. It's stated that it's a different form of falling from those such as Izual, but the only reason it is is because a dev outright stated so (and is sourced as such). *I don't know what wallpaper of Imperius you're referring to. But if it's valid art, source it. As in, provide a url that proves it's of Blizzard's doing. This is basic image referencing. *Writing 101: Less is more. Inserting flower speech is rarely to an article's benefit (epigraphs are an exception as they're separate from the main text, and ideally only a few lines long). I'm willing to let little things go and people have free reign, but not when it's to the detriment of the article. Not when you're creating sub-sections for single paragraph information (e.g. Imperius's abilities). Not when you're repeating things in same said sections that are mentioned above (e.g. the Malthael-Tyrael-soul thing). Not when you're making vague statements about death being a primordial force when you have no source that states death is a primordial force in the setting, or what a primordial force even is. Not when you're breaking references and leaving them standing alone when you move the text around (your recent Malthael edit). Not when you're inserting stars into the Inarius notes section when it's all the one point, not separate ones in dot point form. I'm fine with you editing intelligently, but "intelligently" is the key word.--Hawki (talk) 09:22, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Conflict I've asked Hawki to discuss your contributions before reverting them, however, I think you should also consider starting a discussion with him before you make significant edits which may result in another issue between you. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 10:27, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Improving the wiki. :"In all honesty, this wiki...is horrendous! I can barely even look at the wiki because it is so broken and severly flawed in ways that are rather sad. I'm trying to make this wiki look much more presentable and your consistent reverting is hurting my goals rather persistently." :After viewing your edits, I believe that if you're trying to make this wiki much more presentable, there are many article stubs that could benefit from attention. Imperius and Malthael are well-developed articles, and while, yes, they have plenty of room for improvement, I do not believe them to be as broken as the numerous article stubs which have been recently added or those that have been left unattended for a long time passing. While I'm not trying to tell you what to do, I'm detecting a lot of irony in that italicized statement. Breywood (talk) 13:21, January 29, 2014 (UTC)